Angelina Weasley
﻿﻿ 'Angelina Johnson Weasley '(b. October 24th, 1977) talk about character briefly Biography Family Lineage a bit about the family and where they come from Birth and Childhood Angelina was raised like any normal family. Sure she was from a pureblooded family, but they weren’t strict about anything. She easily gained a love for Quidditch at an early age with her parents influence and dreamed about playing it one day. She of course would get this dream when she entered Hogwarts at the age of twelve, but she didn’t know that yet. She like many other pureblooded families was told lots of things about Hogwarts and with her young and eager mind she couldn’t wait to attend the school. She eventually got her letter and attended the school like most other students. First Signs of Magic when they first showed signs of magic Education at Hogwarts While in Hogwarts nothing really happened to her. She was sorted into Gryffindor and enjoyed hanging with her friends and lived a normal life as a student. When she became a second year she joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a chaser and she was following her dreams of playing Quidditch. She enjoyed flying and had fun being on her team, but she was competitive. During her third year the famous Harry Potter joined the team as a seeker and Angelina among many others was impressed by his talent. She was an easy target on the field during this yea r, but she didn’t care all that she really thought of was that Harry got the snitch during the games. In her fourth year Gilderoy Lockhart became a teacher for the school and like many other female students she had a crush on him. She easily joined the dueling club he was teaching and when he threw his cloak out into the crowd she and her friends Alicia and Kaite fought over who would get to keep his cloak. Her fifth year was simple as nothing really happened to her. The best thing that happened was when they won the Quidditch cup that year which Angelina was very happy about. The triwizard tournament was introduced during her sixth year and Angelina decided she was goi ng to put her name into the cup for possible joining. Her name didn’t get picked unfortunately, but she did cheer on her housemate Harry Potter during the tasks. When the third task was finished she was one of the first few people to notice that something was wrong with Cedric as his body laid on the ground motionless. She attended his funeral service and among many others was very emotional during it. She had recovered during the next year as she was appointed the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor. She had to face many challenges with the banning of Fred, George, and Harry from the Quidditch team and she was easily angered by Umbridge and her constant giving of Harry detentions. She hated Umbridge so she and many other people joined the rebellion against Umbridge which was later called Dumbledore’s Army. She worked hard to learn from Harry and did really well and was surprised to see how good of a teacher Harry was. She enjoyed coming to these meetings and when Umbridge was finally sacked by Dumbledore she was one of the happiest people there. When she graduated she took a break from doing anything and st ayed with her parents enjoying the time she had to herself. Eventually her old coin she kept from Dumbledore’s army which told her that the school was going to fight back under these hard times. She quickly sent word out to her friends and joined them in the battle for Hogwarts. The war lasted for many hours and they lost many lives. Angelina among many others mourned the death of Fred Weasley and took comfort in the arms of George. When the war finally ended she celebrated the defeat of Voldemort with her friends and was happy they could live in a world without fear. She eventually got married to George Weasley and they had two children Roxanne and Fred Weasley. Physical Description Because of her family and the fact they own a joke shop she is almost forced to wear clothing she doesn’t mind if they get ruined. Now she loves the joke shop, but she does get annoyed when her favorite clothes get ruined because someone tested a new product on them. Personality and Traits Driven, Motherly, diligent, competitive, serious, humorous, blunt, brave Magical Abilities and Skills their level of magic, things they're good at, etc. Possessions things they own that are important Relationships maybe a little about how they get along with people Family small blurb on the family Father Name relation with father Mother same with mother Sibling Name with sibling Sibling Name with sibling, add more with four = if necessary Important Person Name any one of significance Importnat Person Name and again Etc add more like with family Etymology what their name means, where it came from, etc.